One Moment in Time
by Ishida Takeru
Summary: Takeru and Ken want to tell each other something, but people keep interupting. Iori comes up with a dramatic way for Takeru to get Ken alone and spill his feelings. For Kendras


Okay, this is for Kendras "One Moment In Time" contest. Which will aslo be the title of this fic. For I am lazy! It's a Kenkeru..why because its my favorite coupling. As usual I don't own Digimon, and this is unrelated to my other ongoing Kenkeru.  
  
  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
**One Moment In Time  
**By: Ishida Takeru  
  
  
Takeru stared across the room at Ken. It was a strange, one moment they were enemies the next moment they were closer. That's all he could say so far. They were a lot closer. It was really a confusing matter.  
  
Takeru sighed deeply. There was an unspoken desire between them that neither of them could speak of. But, Takeru could see it in his eyes. And he thought Ken could see it too. They shared quick glances every once in a while and they had gotten into the habit of standing close together. They were a bunch of little things, but sometimes you just know.  
  
There was his dilemma, should he act on the desire that boiled within him. Or, should he just ignore it. There were so many problems in a relationship like this. The fact that it was frowned on by the community. The fact that they never could be alone, someone was always around. They couldn't even say anything to each other. Takeru sighed again, maybe he was imagining things though.  
  
There was always that problem. That he was reading the signs wrong. That Ken would just laugh in his face. So what should he do? What could he do if he couldn't even talk to Ken alone? There had to be a way to get him alone. "Oi, Ken-san. Can you help me with something outside?" He asked finally.  
  
"Nani?" Ken replied.  
  
Takeru smiled a bit. "My coach wants to install a new computerized statistics program for the team. So, I need to ask you about it."  
  
"Hai." Ken said as he followed Takeru outside. "What was this about a program?"  
  
"I didn't want to talk about that, I wanted to talk about-"  
  
"Takeru-kun!" Koushiro yelled as he ran up towards the two.  
  
Takeru sighed, would he ever be able to tell him. Would he ever get the dance to do the things he wanted to. To run his fingers through the dark hair. To kiss every inch of his body. The desire was so strong, it was like a burning pain that grew more and more each day. A forest fire that threatened to eat him alive. "What's going on Koushiro-kun?"  
  
"I wanted to know if the meeting was over."  
  
"No, they're still in there." Takeru mumbled. "We were just going back in there."  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Ken frowned as he followed the two back into the room. He was sure Takeru was going to say something. Maybe, he was mistaken. It wasn't logical, he could have sworn he saw something in his eyes. But, then Koushiro had to show up and ruin the moment. The moment, like anything would really happen. Like they would embrace and never let each other go. Like they would share a kiss that would rock the heavens. Not likely.  
  
Ken listened as they talked about things that didn't really matter to him. Why had he agreed to come to the meeting in the first place? To see Takeru, that was it. He would never admit it to anyone, but he had fallen for Takeru from the moment he had showed up in his citadel. He couldn't help but remember the incident, the moment Takeru was sitting ontop of him.  
  
It was a strange memory to dwell on. One that he didn't exactly care to remember. Unfortunately, it stayed stuck in his mind and played over and over in his dreams.  
  
A few moments later, the meeting ended. Ken was relieved that it finally stopped. They kept talking and talking. "Takeru, can I have a word with you?"  
  
Takeru looked up. "Sure." Everyone else had left leaving the two alone. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you something."  
  
"Oh." Takeru smiled a bit. "Okay, tell away!"  
  
"I have to tell you that--"  
  
"Takeru-san!" Iori ran back into the room grabbing Takeru's arm. "You said you would teach me how to play basketball."  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot, I'm coming right now." Takeru said as Iori lead him out of the room.  
  
Ken frowned. So close yet so far.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Takeru yawned as he watched Iori toss the ball at the basket. One thing he could say, he was determined to make it. "Iori-kun. I think that's enough."  
  
"I have to make it Takeru-san."  
  
Takeru smiled a bit as he put a hand on his shoulder. "It take's time, Iori-kun. You'll get better over time, it won't happen all at once."  
  
"You're right Takeru-san." Iori caught the basketball. "May I ask you a question?"  
  
"Hai, ask away."  
  
"You like Ken-san, don't you."  
  
Takeru took a step back. "No, why do you say that!?"  
  
"I'm not stupid, Takeru-san."  
  
"I didn't mean it that way. But, yeah I guess so." Takeru blushed a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry for interrupting you two."  
  
"It's okay, he probably doesn't like me. So, it's for the best." Takeru frowned staring off into the sky.  
  
"Iie, he looks at you the same way that you look at him."  
  
"You're seeing things. I thought I saw them too, but I was wrong."  
  
Iori smiled a bit. "I think he likes you too."  
  
Takeru shook his head. "That's not possible. I really beat him up Iori-kun. There's no way he could."  
  
"Ask him."  
  
Takeru sighed leaning up against the basketball post. "I tried, but I can't even get a moment alone with him."  
  
"I'll help you!" Iori said grinning. "We'll think of a good plan to get you two alone."  
  
"Right.."  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
  
Ken sighed staring up at the ceiling. Why was it so hard for him to get Takeru alone. He was, no is a genius, he should be able to design a plan and have everything work. "I could just invite him over here. But, knowing my parents they would walk in. Maybe, it's all for the best. There's no way he could even like me." _Look at who I was. He hated me then, and he probably still hates me. He'll probably end up with Hikari and live happily ever after.  
  
_Ken climbed the ladder down from his bed and stepped out onto the balcony. _Why am I even thinking about any of this. Just look at him, look at what he represents. There's no way he can even want to be my friend, let alone more. So, why am I even doing this? Why am I torturing myself like this? He really is an angel, even if it sounds like sap, it's true. He's strong-willed and determined and everything he does seems so unconditional. They all think I just need a friend, I need much more.  
  
_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
"Do I really have to do this Iori-kun. I mean there has to be some other way."  
  
Iori shook his head. "Trust me. All you have to do is leave little hints that only he can figure out. That way, he'll end up where you want him to, and nobody else."  
  
"But what if he doesn't figure them out."  
  
"Takeru-saaaan, this is a very good idea."  
  
"Hai, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. But, couldn't I just call him or something. And tell him to meet me someplace."  
  
"That would be suspicious."  
  
"And this isn't!?"  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Ken glanced at the E-mail. "What..." he stared at the message. "this place keeps something that comes out at night without being fetched, and is lost in the day without being stolen." Ken stared at the screen. Who would send him a riddle. _Is this some kind of challenge? So it's some place that keeps something that comes out at night. Hm, animals come out at night, but they don't really get lost in the day. Comes out at night, lost during the day. Stars. So, it must mean the observatory. Humph, who am I to resist such a blatant challenge.  
  
_Ken grabbed his jacket and started out the door. "I'll be back later." He called out before exiting the apartment. _Who would want me to figure out this riddle. Probably, just a joke or something.  
  
_A few moments later ken arrived at the observatory. "Humph, so where is this joker."  
  
"Ichijouji Ken-san!"  
  
A small kid ran up to him and handed him an envelope. "Sayonara!"  
  
Ken looked down at the envelope before opening it carefully. "Ohayo, there's a path to your left. Follow it until you reach Something that runs but never walks. Has a mouth but never talks, has a head but never weeps, and has a bed but never sleeps" Ken looked to his left to a small path that led into a forest. _This is getting weird, but it's making me curious._ Ken started down the path, while thinking over the riddle. _Runs, but never walks, that means it can't be some kind of animal. Has a head and a mouth and bed. Runs, but doesn't walk...water runs. And a river as the other three things.  
  
_Ken grinned as he stopped in front of the river. This game was a quite easy. Floating in the river was a bottle. Ken grabbed it from the water and opened it. Inside was yet another note. "Another riddle, eh?" He read it slowly. "The rich men want it, the wise men know it, the poor all need it, and the kind me n show it."   
  
Ken thought about it for a few moments. "The rich want more money, and the poor need it. But how do the kind show it. Wait, something that the three share in common." Ken's voice grew to a whisper. "Love."  
  
"Ken-san."  
  
Ken looked up. "Takeru."  
  
"Did you figure out the riddle?"  
  
"H-hai. What does it mean?"  
  
Takeru crossed to Ken. "You're a genius, ne? You should be able to figure it out." Takeru slowly paced around Ken, hoping it would relieve some of the jitters he was getting. "I've...I've been trying to talk to you, but we could never get a moment alone. And, I should have tried harder."  
  
Ken fiddled with the bottle. "Hai, but I still don't understand."  
  
Takeru sighed deeply. "Ken-san, that riddle is what I feel. It's what I feel everytime I walk next to you. Everytime, I look at you."  
  
"But, the things I've done."  
  
"It's unconditional, Ken-san." Takeru quietly turned Ken to face him. "I'd understand if you don't like me."  
  
"Iie, It's not that." Ken said before adding in a whisper. "I don't deserve it."  
  
Takeru's face leaned in closer, his breath dancing against Ken's lip as he spoke. "Unconditional, Ken-san." There was mere centimeters separating the two when the gap was crossed.  
  
"Takeru."  
  
Takeru pulled back blushing a bit. "I didn't mean to kiss you. Gomen, I shouldn't have. I just wanted a moment alone with you to tell you how I feel. I should have just called, but Iori said this would be more interesting. And, I feel really stupid and-"  
  
Ken brought a finger up pressing it against Takeru's lips. "Ai shiteru."  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Eeeee, thats border line to what was asked in the contest...I think, but I like it anyway ^^; Read and Review and stuff. Now back to all my other writing. I guess it was a little lame, but I liked the riddle idea when I was writing it. x_x  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
